Ariadne (Hercules)
Ariadne (Sybil Danning) was the evil princess in the 1983 Italian adventure movie "Hercules". In the beginning it appears as if Ariadne is helping Hercules (Lou Ferrigno) on his quest to find Zeus' lightning bolts. However, her evilness comes out and reveals her true intentions. Adriana is King Minos' sorceress and the two plan to conquer the world with her magic and his giant robots. Ariadne has stolen a sacred sword of the goddess Hera from her statue in the temple. The sword gives Minos (William Berger) and her power over the Phoenix, which is held captive in Crete's volcano. Ariadne kidnaps Hercules and Cassiopeia (Ingrid Anderson), the daughter of King Minos. The plan is to sacrifice Cassiopeia. Hercules is dumped into the ocean and left for dead. Later, Hercules and Cassiopeia attempt to escape as Atlantis sinks around them. Ariadne appears, cutting off their escape route and still attempts to sacrifice Cassiopeia by throwing a spear. However, Hercules "beats her on the draw", throwing his own sword first which penetrates the evil woman's belly, the point exiting her back, skewering her straight through. Hercules then runs up and retrieves his sword from the dead Ariadne's body. While Hercules and Cassiopeia escape, Ariadne slowly turns to dust. The last thing we see is Ariadne's gold head piece tip over into the pile of ash left by her disintegrated head. Ariadne provides quite a bit of eye-candy in the film, with her lowcut corset and blue dress. The outfit barely contained her bosoms, and anything she did in it, had the audience wondering if ther was going to be some spillage occuring. Trivia *Sybil Danning appeared as Brenda in the 1980 Italian detective thriller "Day of the Cobra". *Sybil Danning earlier appeard as the evil sorceress Ariadne , in the 1983 Italian adventure film, "Hercules". *Sybil Danning appeared as Mary Kruger in the 1984 episode "Visitor's Choice" for the TV series "V". *Sybil Danning later appeared as Stirba , the main villainess from the 1985 film, "Howling II: Your Sister is a Werewolf". *Sybil Danning appeared as Warden Sutter in the 1986 film "Reform School Girls". *Sybil Danning apperead as The Alien Queen in the 1988 film, "The Phantom Empire". *Sybil Danning later appeared as evil succubus Pamela Dare in the 1989 episode of "Superboy", entitled "Succubus". Gallery Sybil danning photo 72.jpg Hercules.jpg.scaled1000.jpg 11091192,7748203,highRes,maxh,480,maxw,480,imago55180019h.jpg.jpg Sybil Danning-photo-wallpaper-14.jpg Screen Shot 2014-04-29 at 11.55.24 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-29 at 11.53.50 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-29 at 11.58.33 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-29 at 11.59.03 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-29 at 12.21.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-29 at 12.23.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-29 at 12.31.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-29 at 12.25.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-29 at 12.26.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-29 at 12.27.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-29 at 12.28.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-29 at 12.33.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-29 at 12.36.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-29 at 12.37.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-29 at 12.38.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-29 at 12.38.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-29 at 12.39.15 PM.png screenshot_49826.jpg Screen Shot 2014-04-29 at 12.42.58 PM.png Sybil Danning spear.gif Adriana265.jpg Adriana267.jpg Adriana268.jpg Adriana269.jpg Sybil Danning disintegrates.gif Category:Demise: All the Way Through Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Cult Member Category:1980s Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Demise: Disintegrated Category:Demise: Stabbed Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Corset or Bustier Category:Boots Category:Spear Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Cape Category:Blonde Category:Magician or Magician's Assistant Category:Demise: Rapid Aging Category:Princess Category:Demise: Skewered Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Crown Category:Seat Of Authority